Silver and Gold
by Kann1326
Summary: Once Upon A Time FanFiction Sterling is the twin sister of Snow White, but ran away when their father died. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin for help, and companionship grew between the two. After the curse was cast, she was placed far from Storybrooke and really didn't know where it was. After August finds it again and calls her into town, she helps in getting Emma to believe.
1. One

Nothing about my life made sense. I honestly wasn't even suppose to be alive. I was stillborn, yet somehow life was breathed into me. Born as Snow White's twin, I felt as more of an afterthought. I was the one who wasn't supposed to be there. I was though. It took my parents two weeks to name me, they knew Snow's within the first hour.

My name always felt like it was plucked from the air. It didn't bounce off of Snow's. They simply decided on my name because of my silver toned hair. Sterling. I seemed to be the opposite of Snow growing up. She was warm and bubbly, I was cold and distant. We were two sides of the same coin.

I left her side long before the curse hit. I had changed my name. I went by Winter. I traveled. I found my place. It was sheer luck I got thrown into the same world as her. I've waited my twenty-eight years to see her again. I got news from a dear friend. He had found them. In Storybrooke.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Driving through the small, picturesque town, I saw several faces I recognized. I knew I shouldn't, but funny enough I did. I wasn't meant to be here anyways. I finally stopped outside of some eatery. The sign read Granny's Diner. Shrugging, I stepped out of the vehicle and headed inside to meet my friend, August.

He was sitting in a booth with his back to the door, talking to a blonde woman. "Hey brother, long time no see." I placed a hand on his shoulder, going with the story he had told me about. Looking up, he swatted me away while smiling. "Took you long enough to get here." He joked, scooting over for me to sit in the booth with him, and I did.

"Who's your lady friend?" I asked, nudging his elbow with mine under the table. August cleared his throat awkwardly, having seemingly forgotten about her. "This is Emma Swan. She's the sheriff. Emma, this is my sister, Gwendolyn Silver." He introduced us as I leaned toward and shook her hand. So this was my niece. "Nice to meet you Emma. My brother hasn't caused any trouble has he?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No. Not at all. Now if you two will excuse me, I have to go." Emma said as something caught her eye behind us. As soon as she was gone I turned to August. "All right, O. I need the information you have on this place." I said quietly. "Yeah. Let's get to the inn." Was all he said and motioned for us to leave.

As soon as we were in his room at Granny's Inn he started telling me everything. I listened quietly until he was done. "How do we make her believe?" August asked, sounding so hopeless. "We do what we must. We'll find away." I put a hand on his shoulder. "Winter, I know where he is by the way." He stated as he pulled me into a hug. "I figured as much." I sighed, letting him cling to me.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The bell overhead chimed as I walked into the store. Antiques and such scattered about the place in chaotic organization. "Hello?" I called out, hoping he wasn't about town. I needed to see him. I needed to know if he remembered. He had to. I needed him to.

"Sorry. Shops closed." I heard his voice call from the back. He walked out, his head down, wiping his hands off on a rag. As he looked up and spotted me, he seemed to freeze in place. The look on his face told me he remembered.

Giving him a small smile, I bowed my head. "It is truly a pleasure to see you again Tilt." I whispered, my voice cracking. "Winnie." He croaked out, going around the counter and standing in front of me. He slowly rose his hand to my cheek. Breathing out a breath he'd been holding, he enveloped me in a hug.


	2. Two

I sat outside, watching Rumpelstiltskin throw the dishes around. I was afraid to interrupt him in his rage. I needed help though. I took a deep breath and walked to the front of his castle. Swinging open the doors I walked in confidently. "What do you want." He all but hissed at me. Sure he knew me. How could he forget? "I need protection. From the Queen." I stated, my head held up.

"Oh. Is that all? And what do I get in return?" He scoffed, assuming I had nothing of interest. "I seem to do things that, shall we say, others can't." I replied vaguely. "Protect me and I will tend the castle. I will do as you need. You will have me, and my magic, at your disposal." I said, seeing as how I had his interest.

"And tell me, dearie, what exactly can you do that I can't?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, his anger seemingly gone. "I was dead before I was alive. I can pierce the veil, if you will. I can know secrets. I can, shall we say, persuade others with very little problem. All it takes is a little tug." I said and I flicked my wrist, sending him to sit on the floor.

"Interesting." He hummed, getting up. He gave me a once over and nodded. "Fine. We have a deal." Rumpelstiltskin grinned wolfishly. What did I just do. I nodded and trailed along him as he listed things expected of me to do. "Skin the children." I caught the end of a sentence he spoke.

"Ah. Would you like it leathered?" I asked without really thinking, blinking. I did hear him correctly, right? He let out a giggle. "Oh you're already better than that stupid little Belle." He said and walked out.

All in all, the first few weeks were uneventful. I dusted and washed everything with hardly any problem. The bloodstains were tough to get out, but I managed quite well. I gathered straw when I noticed he was running low. The main problem was the dust. It was everywhere and seemed to reappear over night. I didn't complain though.

I kept to myself. He had me housed in the dungeon. It was no problem really. I didn't tend to sleep much anyway. It had straw for me to sleep on. That was enough for me. I had less before. Honestly I was just relieved to have shelter from the weather.

I stepped off the small ladder I was using and stretched a bit. It was fairly nice here. Cozy even. Especially during a storm. I didn't mind being here. In fact, I actually quite liked it. Shaking my head, I sighed and went back up the ladder, continuing to dust quietly so as to not disturb him.

"Winter. I request your service on this deal." Rumpelstiltskin stated from behind me. I've only been with him on a few deals, funny enough he never demands me to go though. He requests. I nodded and put down the rag I was using. Following him, I didn't even ask for more information. At this point I already knew that he was aware of what he was doing.

"You did well." Rumpelstiltskin quietly praised me afterwards. I had resumed my duties and had just brought him in some straw when he said this. "Thank you. I'm happy to be of some use." I flashed him a grin and went to clean the table down before starting on supper. I hadn't expected the compliment.

I cleaned the table in silence, the only sound was his spinning wheel. It was actually rather relaxing. I found myself more and more relaxed in his company. We didn't talk much. There was no need to. Cleaning the last spot, I stood straight and went put my supplies away.

"You can move to one of the spare rooms if you like. No use in having you down in the dungeon. You need to be at your best to assist me." He called to me, stopping me in my tracks. I stood there a second, my back to him. "Thank you, sir. Much appreciated." I looked at him over my shoulder. He wasn't even looking at me. I smiled to myself and went about making supper.


	3. Three

Walking down the street, arm in arm we sure received many stares. I guess not many people were use to Rumpelstiltskin having someone so friendly with him. "This world is just like the last. Everyone fears me." He smirked, loving it. "As it should be." I patted his arm, smiling softly at him.

As we walked into Granny's Diner, I could feel everyone staring. Regina was at the counter and looked absolutely furious. I gave a small wave of my fingers to her, smiling. Can't get rid of me that easily. With a huff, she stormed out of the diner, leaving everyone more curious than before.

"What was that about?" Emma came up to us and asked as we sat down in a booth. "Oh, Regina was just someone I used to know. I guess she's not to happy seeing me." I shrugged, looking at the menu. Emma eyed me warily then turned to Rumpelstiltskin. "Mr. Gold. How wonderful to see you." She sounded sarcastic, her face seemed so too. She looked so much like her mother I gave off a giggle, setting Rumpelstiltskin off giggling too. Emma gave us both a look and walked off.

"Your laugh has always been contagious, Winnie my dear." He smiled, calming down. As Red, well Ruby, came to take our order she looked nervous. "What can I get you two?" She asked, shifting from foot to foot. "Coffee. Black." We stated at the same time.

I gave him a small smile as Red, Ruby, scurried off. "After all these years apart, we still have the same tastes." Rumpelstiltskin gave me a smile as I laughed. "Yes well, you are my other half after all." I pointed out, ignoring the looks we were getting. It was good to be with him again.

"They all probably believe you're only with me for my money." Rumpelstiltskin stated as he ushered me into his home. "Let them think what they want." I shrugged as we sat on his couch. I haven't aged since I turned twenty, and that was so very many years ago. "Just because you never age. I don't think you've aged a day since we met." He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not true. You're not thinking of our first encounter." I pointed out, smiling.

He stopped and thought back to that day. "Right you are. Always right." He gave off another laugh and took my hand. "What do you think of our home?" Rumpelstiltskin changed the subject, gesturing to the whole of the living room. "I love it. You knew I would." I smiled, standing up and observing the books on the bookshelf.

"I had you in mind with every purchase Winnie. I knew you'd find me." He whispered softly, holding me from behind as I thumbed through the book in my hands. "Always, Tilt. I will always find you." I smiled up at him, putting the book back on the shelf. He held me for a minute before pulling away. "I must show you what I believe will be your favorite part." He grinned wickedly, pulling me by my hand.

He led me to the master bathroom, showing me the giant claw foot bathtub and the assortment of candles around it that had been untouched. "I was serious. Everything has been picked out for you." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, pulling out a towel and leaving me to bathe.

After a nice relaxing bath, I made my way into the master bedroom, a towel wrapped securely around me. My suitcase lay on the bed. "I went and grabbed it for you." Rumpelstiltskin said from behind me. "Thank you." I smiled, pulling out a plain white shirt and black leggings. He sat in the chair on the other side of the room and patiently waited for me to get dressed.

"You will stay, right?" He asked, sounding for the first time in a long time, unsure. "Of course. Don't be ridiculous Tilt. Nowhere I'd rather be." I smiled at him. "Besides. We need to plan on how to break this curse. There are things we must do after all." I smiled, getting into the bed. "Tomorrow we plan." He smiled, "Tonight, you are mine."


	4. Four

It had been a peaceful night in with Rumpelstiltskin all in all when I awoke with a start at three in the morning. He was sitting on the side of the bed, pulling a shirt on. "What's going on Tilt?" I sighed getting up and pulling on my own clothes. "Nothing but a nightmare my love. Go back to bed." He stated, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

"That has never worked before. Why would that work now?" I gave a small smile, pulling him back into bed, holding him close to me. "My darling Winnie. I never thought it would." Rumpelstiltskin gave a half-hearted smile and we laid there until morning, neither of us saying a word. When our alarms finally went off for six, I kissed him gently on the cheek and turned the alarms off. "I'll make us breakfast. You get ready." I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He came into the kitchen just as I finished making pancakes. In silence he poured us some coffee and we ate. The silence between us was never uncomfortable. It felt like home. "Do you have a plan in mind?" Rumpelstiltskin finally asked as we arrived at his shop.

"I figured I'd just figure it out along the way." I grinned, boosting myself up onto the counter. He put his hands on either side of me and looked me in the eyes. "Nothing but trouble for me." Rumpelstiltskin grinned as the bell for his shop chimed, signaling a customer.

With a roll of his eyes he turned away from me to deal with the customer. I hopped off the counter and went into the back, only to find Regina waiting. "Now, how did a little nobody like you find her way back." She sneered at me, walking around me.

As she eyed me up I scoffed. "Oh come now. Did my daddy never tell you my tale?" I gave a sickly sweet smile. Her face fell for a second before she snarled. "What garbage are you talking about?" Regina barked. "Not telling." I put my finger to my lips, smiling. With a growl and a stomp of her feet she stormed out, pushing past Rumpelstiltskin.

"You have always had a penchant for making her angry." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as we entered Granny's Diner for lunch. "What can I say. I have charm." I shrugged with a smile on my face. We sat down at a booth, ignoring all of the stares. "The usual?" Red, Ruby, asked, looking me in the eyes for the first time. "Yeah. That'd be great." I smiled at her.

Maybe things would be okay after the curse was lifted. "I don't know how you do it. I only wish I could aggravate her like you do." He said after we were brought our meal. "I'm sure it has something to do with this whole mess and me being here." I smiled, motioning around the diner. "Yes, I'm sure you being in her territory doesn't make her to happy." Rumpelstiltskin nodded, sipping his coffee.

"It could also, you know, have to do with the whole past thing." I smiled, stealing a fry off of his plate. He playfully pretended to swat me away, a small smile on his face.

"What a day." I plopped down onto the bed, my hair flying everywhere. "You didn't even do anything today." Rumpelstiltskin smiled, taking off his tie. "So?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Well I suppose that run in with Regina would make anyone exhausted." He stated, continuing to undress.

"Can we order in?" I asked, rolling over to look at him. "I assumed we would." He nodded, getting on a pair of sweatpants. "In the other life I never thought I would ever see you like this." I giggled as he sat beside me, playing with my hair.

"Like what?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, rubbing a strand between his fingers. "Not dressed for dramatics." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and drawing him in for a kiss. He happily accepted the kiss and got up to get the phone. I knew everything still haunted him. I could only hope that this curse was broke soon. For his sake, and mine.


	5. Five

The day started out like any other. I got up and dusted the Dark One's castle. I cleaned. I washed laundry. I did everything I normally do. Rumpelstiltskin had left the castle early that morning. Night was already setting and he was not back yet. I was not worried though. Just curious.

The doors slammed open, Rumpelstiltskin striding in. "It went well." I stated from my spot in a chair that was in the far corner. It wasn't a question at all. I had been the caretaker long enough to know. He sent a smirk my way and sat in the chair beside me, his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

We sat in silence for quite a while. "I will be out again tomorrow." I saw him look at me out of the corner of his eye, as if to judge my reaction. I merely nodded, sipping tea. I frowned, staring at the tea. I had never been a fan of it.

A few weeks had past since his last deal. I was on my way back from fetching him straw when I heard groaning from the side of the road. It appeared to be a man, his legs cut off. With a sigh, I approached him. Nothing good could come of this. As I reached the dirt in front of the man, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head and crumpled.

I woke with a hiss, my head aching. I reached up to touch the sore spot, only to realize my hands were bound. With a cuss under my breath I looked around. I seemed to be in a shed in the woods.

"Would not have thought it would be this easy." A man in front of me stated, leaning on a mallet of sorts. I only blinked at him. I knew nothing of this man. I could though. If only I decided to pierce the veil. "I'm sure he will come to retrieve you." The man told me. I could only guess he was talking about Rumpelstiltskin.

With a snort, I rolled my eyes. The action earned me a slap across the face it seemed, my head jerking to the side. I straightened out and eyed the man. With an irritated sigh I bowed my head.

Thrusting my chin upwards, the man flew back into a tree. A small amount of twisting and I was free from the man's shoddy rope work that was intended to keep me restrained. Without so much as a backwards glance at the man, I started my trek to the Dark One's castle.

"You've been gone quite a while." Rumpelstiltskin stated, stopping in his tracks though as soon as he turned to see the bruise marring my face. He slowly came towards me, gently touching my cheek. "Explain." He demanded as he healed me. I told him everything, him standing there the entire time with his hand on my cheek.

"Did you happen to find out the man's name?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, a dangerous fire in his eyes. With a nod I told him what I learned from piercing the veil. With the man's name, he was gone.

"It's been taken care of." Rumpelstiltskin stated, waltzing through the doors once more as I dusted. "Why?" I asked, tilting my head at him, continuing to dust. "Well I had made a previous deal with him. He believed taking you, my caretaker, hostage would lure me out so he could kill me. Wouldn't work either way." He waved it off. He wasn't telling the whole truth, I knew. I accepted his answer though.

I nodded and continued cleaning, feeling his eyes on me. It should unnerve me. It would anyone else. I'm not like most though. It only comforted me to know he was watching. What was becoming of me?


	6. Six

"You don't have to clean." Rumpelstiltskin huffed. I swatted him away from my spot on his store's counter where I wiped my hands off. I had just finished cleaning his whole store while he sat back, rolling his eyes and telling me it was unnecessary. "Hush. I like to." I smiled, pulling him in for a kiss.

The bell above the door chimed and we slowly pulled apart. "Oh. Hello Henry." I smiled at the young man. "I can't find your story." He stated abruptly, startling me for a brief moment. "Do you even know me?" I asked, taken aback. "No. I know everyone else but you. There's not even a hint to who you are." The boy huffed, crossing his arms.

"Ah. My boy. It's because I don't exist." I commented, walking over to the child. Henry looked at me, his brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" He asked, thoroughly confused. "Well. I was never meant to be alive." I grinned, confusing the child more.

He turned to Rumpelstiltskin, looking for answers. Rumpelstiltskin only shrugged, knowing the boy would never understand something even we don't understand. Henry threw his hands in the air as if to say he was done and walked out the door without a goodbye.

"Someone has no patients." I laughed at the boys actions. "He's becoming desperate." Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. "True. He will get there though." I sighed, leaning on the counter. "We could always meddle." He offered me. "Of course we will." I snorted, knowing that's exactly what we will do.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Did you plant the pages you made?" Rumpelstiltskin asked me as I opened the door to our house. "Of course." I smirked, flopping onto the couch beside him. He gave an undignified snort and played with a lock of my hair.

"How I got caught up in this drama I will never understand." He muttered, examining the hair. "Oh darling, drama follows you. You have quite the flair for the dramatics anyway. You love it. You can't fool me." I smiled at the man. Rumpelstiltskin gave an impish grin, not even trying to deny it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"How deliciously domestic." I grinned, watching Rumpelstiltskin flipping pancakes in the early hours of the day. "Well love, without you to do everything for me, I had to figure some things out." He smiled, sitting a plate in front of me. "Oh you poor soul." I smirked, sitting to eat. He only waved me off, ignoring me.

We ate in comfortable silence, stealing touches here and there. We had been separated all to long. "My darling Winnie." He breathed my name as if he craved me, and I'm sure he did.

"Yes, Tilt, my love?" I asked, a devious grin on my face. I knew the dark look in his eyes. A look a knew well. A look I loved. "Don't be cheeky." Was all he said as he led me to our room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Do you think, in this place, this world, it could happen?" I asked softly, laying my hand on my abdomen. "That's what we are aiming for, isn't it? Have some hope love." Rumpelstiltskin softly whispered, kissing the crown of my head as we laid together.

"Never thought The Dark One would be telling me to have hope with a straight face." I tried to joke. He only cracked a half smile. We both want so desperately for this. I guess all we could have was hope.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You're his true love?" Henry barged into the shop later that afternoon. I only shrugged, continuing to clean the counters. "You read my story dear boy." Was all I said before Emma came barging in looking for him. "Come on Henry. We need to go." She all but dragged him out of the shop, eyeing me as they went.

"If I where to hazard to guess, I would say she doesn't like you." Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, coming from the back room. "My niece is far to much like me. I do not blame her for being weary." I shrugged, leaning into my true love.

"She has your spirit too." He smirked, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't forget my stubbornness. Poor girl." I laughed, watching people out the store windows. It will be hard to make her believe. I guess I need to have hope for more than one thing.

Hope. Has a nice ring to it.


	7. Seven

I never asked about the set of boy clothes he kept laying out for me to put away. I knew he was doing it on purpose. I had been here long enough to learn that. It was not my place to ask. I smiled gently at the set of clothes, letting my mask fall for a brief moment. I put them away carefully and continued to clean this room. I only come in once a week, that's all he wanted.

Once I finished I shut the door softly behind me. "Did you clean it all, dearie?" He asked, his voice almost mocking. "Yes." I replied, knowing he was just waiting for me to ask about the clothes. "Everything is in proper order. Now if you'll excuse me. It is almost lunch time, and I must prepare your food." I stated, sidestepping him and heading to the kitchen.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I felt him staring at me as I served his food. "Is there something you would like to ask?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He just grunted and turned away. I walked away to eat on my own in the kitchen. "Why don't you stay and have a chat?" Rumpelstiltskin offered, stopping me in my steps. What could it hurt?

We talked casually, enjoying the company of one another. The conversation flowed so easily. It was strange to say the least. It was like I knew him. Well, at least parts of me knew him. "We could continue this." He vaguely said as I cleared the table.

"Please be more specific, sir." I asked, stopping to listen to him. "We could eat together. What could it hurt?" He asked, using the question I had asked myself at the beginning of this night. I smirked to myself.

"You're right."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The more I got to know my employer the more my walls crumbled. The more the mask fell. Again I was in the room with the set if clothes for a young boy. They were laid on the bed, like every other time. I carefully picked them up and gently put them away.

My heart strangely ached for the man. Whoever he lost, I could feel it was a great loss. There was no need to pierce the veil for this. It was not my place to know. I carefully cleaned everything. How strange that I hurt for a man many would deem a monster.

As I turned to leave, I noticed Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the door frame. "Yes?" I quirked an eyebrow up. "You never ask." He stated, but I could feel an underlying question. I waited patiently. "Why?" He finally gave in and asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It is not for me to know. If you wanted me to, I would." I said, unsure of where this was going. "They all ask." Rumpelstiltskin muttered loud enough for me to hear. "Sorry to disappoint sir, but I am unlike any other." I smirked, brushing past him out of the room.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"It was my son's clothes." Rumpelstiltskin blurted during dinner the next day. "Oh." Was all I could say. What else could I say? Sorry? "I lost my boy by being a cowardly fool." His voice cracked, showing how human he really was.

He fidgeted, seeming to contemplate something. Rumpelstiltskin finally seemed to come to a conclusion. He wrung his hands a bit then took a deep breath. He calmed himself and told me his story, and I listened intently. My heart broke for this man. How could fate be so cruel? To take a child from their parent? A loving parent that would go to great lengths for their child?

As he finished his tale, he looked into my eyes, my emotions plane to see. Unshed tears lingering in the corners of my eyes. I brushed them away and steadied myself. "You have a plan though." I stated, knowing in my heart I was right. He looked taken aback. He slowly nodded, confirming my suspicions.

"Good." I smiled at him. A genuine smile. The first in years. He looked even more startled. "Why is that?" He asked, his tone unbelieving. I looked at the man, my head tilted. Why did I have such a strong need to see this man happy? I couldn't place why, and it confused me. I felt so strongly though, and I never doubt my instincts.

"I'm going to help you, of course."


	8. Eight

I opened my eyes to the sun filtering through the curtains. I turned to look at the clock and had noticed it was noon. The devil had let me sleep in. I grumbled and slowly sat up. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair, got out of bed, and slipped on some sweat pants. How dare he?

I stumbled out to the kitchen, my whole world put upside down with all that extra sleep. I heard the door unlock and him walk in. I turned my gaze to Rumpelstiltskin, glaring at him. He remain unfazed, looking at me blankly. "You need your rest love." He smirked. I knew what he was up to though.

"You just want to keep me behind the scenes." I grumbled, continuing to glare at his as I shuffled towards him. "You are my secret weapon after all." He gave a cheeky grin as I laid my forehead against his chest. I only continued to grumble.

I stopped as I noticed him carrying a bag of take out. "If you would stop complaining to me, I have lunch for you." Rumpelstiltskin gave a laugh at my attitude, all to use to it. "Burger and fries?" I asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"And cherry pie, my love."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After lunch, Rumpelstiltskin ran me a warm bath. I looked at him questioningly as he lit the candles. "Let me pamper you darling. I didn't get a lot if chances to do so last time we where together." He finally admitted, not looking into my eyes.

"You pampered me plenty my love." I stated, sinking into the bath. "Perhaps. Now though, with all our new possibilities, I only want to show you how deeply I care. I feel as if I didn't do a well enough job." He sighed, sitting beside me, running his fingers through my hair.

"I will allow it." I smirked. For some reason this was important to him and how could I turn him down. I knew he wanted me out of the spotlight, for my sake. My relationship with my sister wasn't a good one towards the end. He didn't want me to hurt. I could appreciate that. "Read to me, my love?" I asked.

"Of course, Winnie. Anything for you."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

After a nice long bath, he wrapped me in a fluffy towel and demanded I dress in pajamas and crawl back in bed. I snorted but complied. In a nice navy blue cotton set and soft grey socks, I curled into bed once more, with Rumpelstiltskin by my side. He continued to read the well worn book that I knew he read many times before my arrival.

Bound in leather and a cracked spine. A Midsummer Nights Dream. He liked the classics of this world. I listened to his voice reverberating in his chest as he played with my hair. This was utter peace. How I wanted to spend my nights. How I planned to spend many nights. Just me and my true love.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I walked about town the next day, finally getting him to agree after my day of rest. I needed fresh air. I was getting jittery. I promised to stay away from my family, and I planned to keep my promise.

I walked the back alleys and unmarked paths. I felt a tug in my soul to go this way. I always follow my instincts. Walking down an alley overflowing with garbage, I was suddenly pulled to a stop.

I stayed quiet and still. A few moments passed and then I heard it. A faint cry of an animal. I looked for the source and found a small ball of black fur cowering behind a trashcan.

"Ah." I exclaimed, studying the small thing with unnaturally bright blue eyes. "I question nothing anymore." I sighed, reaching my hand out to it, letting it sniff me. It was hesitant and shy. I stayed still and calmly waited. I gave a soft smile.

"Come on now."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I stepped into the house with the kitten. I had, of course, taken it to the vet for a check up. She hasn't properly been weaned from her mother so I had to get supplies and such. Other than that healthy.

Rumpelstiltskin walked in and saw the mewling ball of fur in my arm. He only quirked and eyebrow. "What did you name it?" He sighed, knowing we would be keeping it.

"I figured we would name her together. It would be great practice after all."


	9. Nine

"So I made the a deal last night." Rumpelstiltskin announced as soon as my eyes opened. I rolled over to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "All right." I waited for him to get to his point. He ran his fingers through my hair. "Some silly girl wanted to go to a ball. There she met her prince." He grinned.

I nodded, knowing there was more. "I have an idea as to what I would like. I would like your thoughts on it though." He continued, confusing me. He never asked for my thoughts on what he would get out of the deal. I waited, knowing he would tell me.

"I think her first born would be suitable." He studied me for my reaction. A smile broke out onto my face. "A child. For us?" I questioned softly. "Yes my dear Winnie. A child." Rumpelstiltskin confirmed, just as softly.

A baby.

We cleaned out a room in the castle, one close to ours. He left me to decorate it. I painted it in a soft yellow, white bookshelves lining the walls. They were filled with books of all kinds. Toys were bought.

A small white bassinet stood in the middle. A mobile made of crystal stars hung above it. I loved every aspect. Everything I picked out. Everything but a stuffed white bear. Rumpelstiltskin picked it out. He had it hand made, I'm positive.

"Everything's perfect."

"The girl has asked to meet me." Rumpelstiltskin stated, watching me start on a mural in the baby room. "Be safe, my love." I smiled at him, green paint smudged on my cheek. "Always am dear." He gave a grin and set off.

After a few hours the basics of a forest was painted on the wall. I washed up and went to start on supper. He should have been back by now. I shrugged it off. He knew what he was doing.

I quirked an eyebrow at him, looking at him in the jail cell. "Oh leave me be, Winnie." Rumpelstiltskin kept his tone light. "Tilt. What did you do?" I asked, my hands on the bars. He came up to me and touched my cheek.

"I'm sorry darling. I got carried away, excited." He whispered, not looking me in the eyes. I patiently waited for him to continue. "She lied. She said she was having twins. Offered up both to me. I didn't stop to think. Not really." Rumpelstiltskin said, his eyes sad. "Oh, my love. I can free you if you like." I smiled softly, knowing he only got into this mess because of our strong desire.

"No need darling. I feel the curse coming. I'll stay here. You should leave though. Prepare yourself. Besides. There will be new possibilities in this new land." Rumpelstiltskin grinned, shooing me away. I gave a light laugh and nodded. "Call for me if you need me my love." I reminded him.

"Always do."

I knew he said he felt the curse coming, but I knew it could be months before it actually came. He wanted me to get ready, and it could take a while to be ready. I also knew he had a plan. That man always has a plan.

I ran my hand along the bassinet. I knew we would get out child eventually. Hopefully in this new land he speaks of. My heart still hurt though. Here, his magic burnt to hot through his body for us to have our own. This new place isn't suppose to have magic.

I held the stuffed bear close, the one Rumpelstiltskin had acquired in preparation for the child. He always had a plan and I had enough trust in him to follow blindly. I put the bear back and started to prepare the castle for the upcoming curse.

He asked me to set up safety spells and protection spells. I did as he requested and started on the potion he asked. One he asked me to take when the curse was coming. A potion that was meant to keep me safe. I didn't think it would do much good, but I did as he asked. It would take a week to complete. I followed his instructions step by step though, as I always did.

New possibilities and chances were coming.


	10. Ten

"How about Grace? Cats are suppose to be graceful, right?" Rumpelstiltskin asked right before the kitten fell off the back of the couch we were laying on. I snorted in amusement, shaking my head. "Of course you bring home the clumsiest cat ever." He mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You act surprised." I gave a lopsided smile, watching as the kitten crawled back onto the couch and onto his chest. "Nothing you do surprises me anymore." He smirked, absentmindedly petting the kitten while looking at me.

I picked the kitten up from it and held her up, inspecting her. "Onyx. Her name is Onyx." I declared, my voice leaving no room for argument. "A fine name." Rumpelstiltskin smirked, as if he knew I would end up naming the kitten myself. I just nodded, curling up with him and our new pet.

"This spiteful cat!" I heard him grumble, coming into the living room from the kitchen, a broken mug in his hands. "What happened?" I asked, choking back a laugh, covering it with a cough. Rumpelstiltskin glared at me dully, knowing full well I was trying not to laugh.

"I told the little demon to get off the counter! Broke my mug with coffee in it!" He exclaimed, pointing the mug at me. "You brought a devil into this house!" He flailed the mug about and went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess, ignoring my loud laughter as he went.

I smiled as I watched the two nap on the bed, Onyx curled up under his chin. An ache formed in my heart from what should be. We had a plan, one where he liked to keep me behind scenes. Hopefully during this plan everything will turn out how we wanted.

I sat down on the bed and watched for a while more before prodding him awake. "Tilt, darling. If you sleep any longer you will miss dinner." I smiled down at him as he blinked his eyes open. Realizing that Onyx was on him, he gave a fake disgruntled snort and gently put him beside him.

"Still pretending to be angry about the mug?" I smirked, smoothing some of his hair down. With a snort he playfully slapped my head away. "Hush. Let's go get dinner." Rumplestiltskin gave a loving smile.

"The sheriff's dead." Rumplestiltskin announced, coming home from work. I sat up from my relaxed position on the couch, just staring at him. "Well, he is!" He exclaimed, raising his hands defensively. "I believe you, I just want to know the point in telling me." I arched an eyebrow, relaxing again.

"I'm going to convince that niece of yours to run for sheriff." Rumplestiltskin shot me a look as I snorted at his plan. "Good luck Tilt, my love. She's stubborn. Runs in the family." I laughed, recieving another dirty look.

"I know this. My plans always work though." He stated, finally sitting beside me. "True enough." I shrugged, letting Onyx jump into my lap. "Everything will work out Winnie." Rumplestiltskin held me close, kissing the top of my head.

I opened the windows as I finished cleaning the kitchen. I decided to clean the whole house today. Even Baelfire's room and the nursery. Cleaning the rooms hurt but I know they hadn't been cleaned since Rumplestiltskin set them up.

The smell of lavender and lemon filled the house from the cleaning products and lit candles. Freshly made blueberry muffins sat on the counter, an apple pie in the oven. "You always were a good home maker." Rumplestiltskin smiled, kissing me on the cheek in greeting.

"I suppose. Perhaps that's why I agreed all that time ago to tend to the castle." I smiled cheekily, hopping up onto the counter beside the muffins. "If that's what you wish to believe. I've gotten Emma to agree by the way." Rumplestiltskin smiled, standing between my legs.

"Of course you did darling. Never doubted you." I smiled and kissed his nose. "Well since everything is going so well, why don't we celebrate?" He asked, giving a suggestive grin.

I sat on the couch at three in the morning, shoveling chocolate cream into my face. Only the lamp was on as I stared out the window. The living room light clicked on overhead. "Negative again?" Rumplestiltskin asked, sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around me. I only nodded.

"Well, take another test in a few weeks my dear. We've waited several decades. What's a few weeks? It will happen, I promise." He held me close, laying his head on mine. "I love you my dear Winnie." He muttered into my hair. I smiled up at him halfheartedly through teary eyes. "Perhaps we can officially be wed after he is found?" Rumplestiltskin offered. We had thought of it before but pushed it off until we found Baelfire.

"Of course Tilt. I would love that."


	11. Eleven

"Father! Father! Look!" I called out to my father, rushing into his study where he sat at his desk. I had recently found out that I could suspend objects in the air and I was excited to show him. Maybe he would be proud. My father gave a noncommittal grunt, not looking up from his desk.

"Look at what I can do!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Did you finish your studies?" Father sighed tiredly, finally looking up. "No father." I mumbled, shuffling my feet. "Go finish your studies. I'm far to busy for interruptions." He demanded as Snow walked in. "Oh, Snow, my dear! Come! I must discuss your birthday plans!" Father beamed at Snow. "When will we discuss mine?" I asked as father pulled Snow into a hug.

He only made a shooing motion and pulled Snow aside, who glowed at Father's attention. I quietly shuffled out of the room, trying to ignore the loud and happy conversation between my father and twin sister.

"Father and mother are planning a splendid party for me! I can only imagine what they'll do for you Sterling!" Snow gushed, excited about her coming of age party that is still several months away. "Oh sweet Snow. They are planning nothing for me." I replied as casually as possible.

"Silly sister! They must be planning something!" Snow laughed, brushing it off. "Snow. If they were to plan me something, traditionally we would have a party together." I slowly said, wondering if she was even aware of how I was treated.

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! I'll go ask father if we can have a party together!" She squealed and ran off, me following closely behind, curious of Father's answer. She burst into his study and I stayed outside, listening intently.

"Can Sterling and I have a party together?" Snow asked sweetly. I heard father splutter. "Why, I'm sure she wants her own!" He stuttered out. "It was her idea and I think it's just lovely!" I could hear the smile in her voice. "Yes, well, we've already planned so much! It will take quite a bit to redo everything!" He sounded tense.

"Oh, please father!" Snow begged and I heard him sigh. "Oh, Snow, how could I deny you?" Father asked and Snow squealed in delight. Anything for Snow. She ran out to tell me, excitedly jumping around. I gave a fake smile and went along with her.

I sat on Snow's bed as her and mother discussed something. I paid them no attention, to engrossed in the book I was reading. I suddenly heard a thump and looked up. Mother had fainted. Everything next was a hazy blur. Before I knew it we were standing at her bedside receiving horrible news.

Father took me aside in a different room, leaving Snow alone with mother. "Do something you little witch!" Father whispered harshly, gripping my upper arm tightly. "What do you mean?" I stammered, never being talked to by my father like this.

"You shouldn't be here, you abomination. You know the secrets. Fix this! Give me back my wife!" He shook me. "I don't know what you want!" I cried, wrenching my arm away from him. I turned and ran. I ran out of the castle and until I could run no more.

Mother's funeral was a quiet affair. Father was sending me to another castle, away from him and Snow, after the funeral was over. He said it was to focus more on my studies. I knew that it was because he couldn't stand being in the same castle as me any longer.

"I will see you again soon enough Snow." I smiled sadly as we stood in front of the carriage that was to take me away. "Of course! I will miss you though, Sterling." She wiped her tears away. "I love you Snow." I hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. I will truly miss my sister.

"I love you as well Sterling. You best get your studies up so you can come home soon." She laughed, hugging me back. "Of course Snow." I grimaced at the lie she believed. I was better than her at studies. Maybe one day she would know. Not today though.

"Goodbye Snow."


	12. Twelve

*things in italics are memories*

Staring out the window, drinking coffee, I couldn't help but think of August, or as I really knew him, Pinocchio. I have only seen him in passing since coming to town. He says he's busy. My heart aches for the boy I came to see as a brother. My sister and I were never close but I had grown close to Pinocchio.

Walking down the dark sketchy alley, my fingers brushed the sticky brick wall. It smelled horrible. Almost rotten. After two years I still wasn't use to this world. The lights were to bright and I hardly saw the stars anymore. I heard a small noise by the trash around a rusted green dumpster.

Without much thought I went to investigate. There was a young, familiar looking boy, digging through the trash. He looked thin, weak, and sickly. "Boy. Come here." My request came out more like a demand than I meant. He turned to me, a look of horror on his face. A light of recognition in his eyes. He tried to run but stumbled, to sick to do much.

With a thud he fell to the concrete beneath our feet. He gave a pitiful whimper. I remembered him. Pinocchio. I easily picked him up and carried him to where I was staying. I knew there was a reason I had a strong urge to go into that alley.

I had spent a week nursing the boy back to health. He had what the doctor said was the flu. I slowly gained his trust. At some point I officially adopted him, even though we were more like siblings, so I could enroll him into schools and such. We bonded over our old world. We had much in common. It was easy to pass as siblings with our inside jokes and preferences.

We were at a small diner, talking about his day at school. He liked this town quite a bit, so I decided to extend our stay. He was only thirteen at the time, but was starting to notice girls. "Yeah, Lizzie wants to know when I'm going to ask her to the dance, and she asked in front of everyone! It was embarrassing." He exclaimed stabbing his pie with a little more force than necessary. "Well, who do you want to ask." I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this new girl." Pinocchio mumbled. "Hey Connor!" A petite blonde girl around his age bounced up to our table, smiling widely. I could never understand why he picked names like that when we moved since I always called him O. "Hi Daisy." He ducked his head down, as if embarrassed. "Are you his mom?" This Daisy girl turned to me, looking confused.

"No. I'm his sister Winifred, but please, call me Winnie." I smiled. "Connor never mentioned he had a sister." Daisy eyed Pinocchio, frowning. "Well to be fair, I never said I had a mom either." He grumbled, making the situation awkward. I cleared my throat and excused myself. I was not getting into the middle of this.

By the time I came back they were both smiling and laughing. She went on her way and Pinocchio grinned at me. "She's going to the dance with me." He said almost dreamily. A little crush of his really. It never turned into anything.

The hard parts were when he tried to seriously date. He rarely found someone he connected with and he tried so hard to fit into this world.

The door to the small house closed with a slam. In the entry way stood a soaking seventeen year old Pinocchio. The downpour outside had gotten the best of him. "I want to move." He stated, throwing everything down angrily. "What happened?" I asked, following him as he stomped through the house. "Claire broke up with me. She said I was a freak." I heard him mumble through the towel he was using for his hair.

I stood there quietly as he dried his hair. "Why don't you take a bath and I'll go get supper and some ice cream?" I finally asked, placing a hand gently on his back. He gave a small nod, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Do you want to pick or should I surprise you?" I smiled softly. All he did was shrug. I gave him a pat on the back and left.

By the time I got back he was out of the bath and in his pajamas. We had Thai food, his recent favorite, and afterwards he ate chocolate ice cream and cried. I comforted him the best I could. We curled up under a giant quilt I had made and watched old horror movies while he ate his ice cream. He felt better the next day but still wanted to move, so we did. We were out of that house by the next week.

I sighed and walked away from the window. Perhaps tomorrow I could go find him, it was getting to late to go now. Onyx gave a soft purr and wove through my feet as I put my coffee mug into the sink. Smiling at the small creature, I bent down and gave her a pat on the head.

"Winnie, dear!" I heard Rumplestiltskin call out, hearing the front door shut behind him. "In the kitchen, Tilt." I answered, standing up to greet him as he walked in. He took one look at me and saw the sadness in my eyes. "Come on love. Let's go to bed and you can tell me all about it." He embraced me, placing a loving kiss on my forehead.

I gave a small nod and let him lead me to our room.


	13. Thirteen

Grumbling to myself, I scrubbed the counter at Rumplestiltskin's shop, glaring at the spot I couldn't seem to get off. The bell above the door chimed, signaling someone in the shop. I glanced briefly over my shoulder to see Emma. "Where's Gold?" She asked as I continued to work. "I'm unsure. Anything I can do to help?" I asked, hearing the strain in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess. Katherine has gone missing. Keep an eye out." Emma stated then walked out. "Well that can be quite a problem." I hummed, stopping my work. I put all my cleaning stuff up and sat in the workroom of Rumplestiltskin's shop. He should be back soon.

I didn't have to wait long as he walked in not to long after. "So she's missing?" I asked as he came and sat beside me. "Yes. Don't worry. Everything will go as planned. I promise." Rumplestiltskin smiled, reaching out and holding my hand. "I trust you." I smiled back, truly trusting him. After everything, how could I not?

"I'm starting the next phase of the plan soon." Rumplestiltskin stated from the bathroom as I read in bed. "All right. I will be ready." I smiled as Onyx came into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed. "My little black void." I cood as she curled up onto Rumplestiltskin's pillow. "Please tell me she isn't on my side." He complained, not really meaning it, as he came out of the bathroom.

Seeing her on his pillow he gave a halfhearted glare as she yawned. "You love her and you know it." I grinned, watching as he gently picked her up. He laid down and put Onyx on his chest. "I am the Dark One. I should be feared." He grumbled to the kitten, actually looking put out that she was fine with him.

Of course with that statement I gave a hearty laugh. "Sure. You laugh. I am fearsome though." He frowned. "Are you pouting? Oh love!" I only laughed harder and he couldn't help but smile. "You're not scary to me because I know the truth." I smiled as I settled down, kissing him sweetly. "I love you Winnie." Rumplestiltskin murmured, kissing me back.

"I love you as well Tilt."

"I swear. All the people in this town is incompetent." Rumplestiltskin ranted in the kitchen, making himself coffee as I sat at the breakfast nook. I just nodded, letting him talk. He stomped about, grumbling angrily. As he sat beside me he seemed to relax and settle down.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked, watching him drink coffee. "Since the affair between Mary Margaret and David came out every seemed to turn against her. Now with Katherine gone, everyone is already against her as if she did something. No evidence of anything yet." He snarled, appalled by their actions. "Oh love. You know humans are fickle creatures." I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Sorry love. I'm glad she took the throne instead of you. To think of them do the same to you makes me angry." Rumplestiltskin relented, showing what truly bothered him. If they turned against her so easily when they adored her, they would tear me apart. "Everything is fine Tilt." I smiled, feeling the tension leave his body.

"I brought food!" Rumplestiltskin called from the doorway of the bedroom, putting the styrofoam containers on my stomach while I was laying spread eagle on the bed in my sweats. "Ha! Fabulous!" I cheered, carefully sitting up, making sure not to spill the food. "You do love me, don't you." I smiled, opening the containers as he sat beside me, chuckling.

"Of course dear. I even got milkshakes." He pointed his thumb over to the take out cups I didn't even notice he had. I gave a little dance as I munched on a fry. "Truly my true love." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'm glad you approve." Rumplestiltskin smiled, eating a fry himself. "Of course Tilt." I nodded as we fell into a companionable silence while we ate.

Mopping the kitchen floor, I had to stop as Onyx ran through, sliding into the living room and taking a tumble. Rolling my eyes, laughing, I went to tend to her. Thing here are quieter it seems than back at the Dark One's castle. Maybe it was the cat. Maybe it was the possibility of a family. Maybe it was just the more comfortable bedding.

All I know is that either place, as long as I have Rumplestiltskin, I'm fine. Everything will be as it should be. Everything is fine.


	14. Fourteen

The sound of harp music filled the small music room of the castle Sterling had been sent away to. The staff of the castle was the bare minimum and only one person would talk to the young princess.

It had felt like forever since she had seen her sister. News had just reached her though, that her father was marrying again. Marrying a girl young enough to be her older sister. Her father didn't even extend an invitation to her. It mattered not though. She wouldn't have attended anyway.

Snow had sent Sterling several letters over the next few months, livid that her sister had not come to the wedding, unaware that it was her own father that had forbid Sterling from coming. The angry letters turned hurtful, hateful even, starting to blame Sterling for the loss of their mother and implying she was jealous that the kingdom favored her.

Sterling stopped reading them after a while, refusing to have Snow's hate peirce her heart. She had been banished to a small, unused cottage after the wedding, wanting the other castle to be open for the new queen to used, if she so desired. Now she was truly alone.

Sterling tended to everything on her own. The garden, the chores, feeding herself. She was abandoned. Her father sent her small amounts of money every few weeks, barely enough to live on, but she made do.

"Ah! Mystery woman! When will you ever reveal your name?" The Baker's son smirked as he handed Sterling her loaves of bread. He was handsome enough, she supposed, only a year older than her fifteen. Curly blonde hair and green eyes shining with mischief.

"I don't suppose I have a name to tell you." Sterling worded carefully, not truly lying. "You don't have a name? Well I guess stranger things have happened." He shrugged, scratching his jaw. "Worry not about it." Sterling waved him off, leaving the shop.

The small village close to the cottage she lived in was quite curious about her. No one knew her name or who she was, only that she lived in the old run down cottage close to the woods. Whispers spread that she was a witch.

The children claimed that if they went to her that they would be healed of any ailment or fed if needed. They said she performed magic tricks, making things float or dance.

The villagers were unhappy with this, and warned their children away from her. They claimed her silver hair was the mark of a witch and her dazzling beauty was proof. The women claimed that she enchanted the men and she would harm them all.

They stayed away at first. Refusing to sell anything to her or help her. There was little conflict. Slowly though, the villagers grew angry and fearful. They grew mean and spiteful. One night as rage bubbled the surface of the village, Sterling decided to clear her mind with a walk in the woods that bordered her cottage.

When she returned, she returned to her home ablaze in fire. Angry flames lapping at the darkening sky as villagers from a distance chanted for her death. Tears stung Sterling's eyes, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Instead, she hiked up her skirt and ran.

She ran as far away from the village she could. She ran towards her childhood home, the castle her twin sister, father, and the stepmother she never met resided. She felt as if she ran forever. Eventually she collapsed from exhaustion. She was determined to make her way to the castle though.

As soon as she had reached the palace walls, she was met by her father, aged and angry. He had heard she was making her way towards the castle. He had received news of her cottage burning. "Father. Please. I need a place to rest." Sterling begged, her clothes torn and frayed. She was thin, gaunt from her travels and being unable to find food for herself.

"Go from these grounds and never return. We are happy." He sneered, and left without a look back. Sterling sat in the dirt for hours, long after the sun came down. She heard footsteps approaching in the dead of night.

Standing up, she expected her father, only to be met with a woman. Her long dark hair put up and she held herself regally. "Who are you?" The woman asked, startled. "It's impolite to ask ones name without offering yours first." Sterling steeled her back. This must be her father's new wife.

"I am Regina."


	15. Fifteen

"Are you going to see her?" Rumplestiltskin asked me, watching me as I made sandwiches for lunch. "Why would I want to see my sister in a jail cell? We haven't seen each other in so long, I would only be reminded of her last words to me." I sighed, handing him his lunch. "I figured as much Winnie." He continued to watch me. He watched me throughout the rest of the day. He was worried.

"Tilt. Darling. If you keep looking at my like that, we may have to fight." I teased as we got ready for bed. "Like what?" He faked innocence, and not very well. "Like I may snap." I pointed out, laying down. "I know you miss her." He climbed into bed beside me. "I miss who she use to be. When we were young and close. The Snow I'd tell everything too." I whispered as he ran his hands through my hair.

"I know my love. It will all work itself out." Rumplestiltskin pulled me close and held me tight. He knew of my fears. He knew everything about me, yet he chose me. Out of everyone and after everything. He always chose me.

I heard the whispers and rumors about my sister. How she was now being considered a murderer. I knew she didn't do it, but I wasn't going to speak up. They wouldn't have listened to me. Not without proof, and I couldn't give them that. Rumplestiltskin and I had a plan. I couldn't stray from the plan.

I sat at the diner and ate my meal. I listened to the vicious rumors that I'm sure once they all got their memory back, they'd regret. They'd feel guilty, because they were supposed to be good people. No human was pure good though.

I believe all had darkness. Just some more than others. Like Rumplestiltskin. Like me. "Her shepherd thinks she did it." Rumplestiltskin stated, sitting down in front of me and flagging down Ruby to order. I gave a snort, not terribly surprised. "Of course." I drawled, going quiet as he ordered.

"You are in quite the mood today." Rumplestiltskin reached across the table to hold my hand. "I'm aware. I think I just need a good book." I frowned, squeezing his hand. "The date is not lost on me, Winnie. I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, frowning himself.

"I know. I am too." I blinked back unshed tears, pulling away as his food was placed in front of him. "You would have been a brilliant mother. You still will be." Rumplestiltskin comforted, watching me. "You still are an amazing father love. One day you will be again." I smiled weakly. I was done talking about this.

Part of me wanted to be angry at him for bringing it up. Maybe the day would have been easier to get through. I wasn't angry though. I wasn't because he remembered. He remembered and he still hurt like I still hurt. Rumplestiltskin was able to stay busy, but with me being his defense, I was stuck in the background.

I was his secret weapon. Not much could be known about me. It was fine. It just gave me to much time with my thoughts, and today, that was hell. I stared out the bedroom window for hours. I had tried that morning by going to the diner. I just needed to rest for the day. Allow myself to mourn.

I never gave myself much time to do such things. I allow myself one day a year to mourn everything that's ever happened. It's been this day for many years. "Winnie. I have a new book for you." Rumplestiltskin was quite when he entered. He stood in the doorway to our bedroom, holding the book and looking unsure.

Every year with him after the incident has been the same. He gets me a small something, and we mourn together. Sometimes we cry. Sometimes we stare into nothingness. We do it together though.

"The past years. Without me. How did you do it? On this day, how did you do it?" I whispered as he moved to my side. I sat up and sat on the side of the bed, he moved to his knees and laid his head in my lap, wrapping his arms around me. "I wallowed in the sadness. I wouldn't get out of bed. I let the guilt consume me. It was hard to go one without you. I knew though, that you'd be back. What about you?" He asked, both of us crying at this point.

"The first year, I did the same. Then I had O. I couldn't leave him to his own devices. He knew though, that something was wrong. He asked once. When he was older, I told him. I told him how the one time, the one time we were able to in that land, that my body couldn't continue on. My body rejected our child the one time we could make it happen. That we never knew if it was because your magic burnt to hot, or because I just simply wasn't meant to be. After he knew, he mourned with me." I openly wept.

As we mourned, as we cried, we cursed everything we could, even ourselves, that we could not do one of the few things we wanted. Maybe we could one day, but this day, we cried for the loss of our child. We were angry and hurt and raw. We both knew that tomorrow things would seem better, but on this date, we would feel the other things we locked away. We would be dark and twisted. Tomorrow we would go on like we didn't hurt. No one else would really know.

Not really.


	16. Sixteen

"Regina. You are my father's new wife." The young Sterling stated, eyeing the woman closely. What was she doing out here? "I wasn't aware that he had another daughter." The dark haird woman seemed shocked, almost unbelieving. "I am...not his favorite." Sterling chose her words carefully. She didn't know enough about this woman to speak loosely with her.

"Neither am I." Regina stated bitterly, casting a hateful glance towards the castle. "You're trying to leave." The silver haired girl eyed the older woman, knowing this to be true. "What if I am? What will you do?" She asked the girl harshly, defensively. "Nothing. I know of the hatred that roams those halls. The loneliness." Sterling sighed, sitting at the base of a tree, her tiredness showing.

"May I ask your name?" Regina was trying to be polite, her nervousness was showing though. "Sterling. I was named Sterling." She motioned for the new queen to sit beside her. "You are not like your sister." The older woman sat beside her, pointing out something that was getting more and more obvious to Sterling. "I am nothing like her. She is the beloved princess. I am the mistake. The monster with strange magic." Sterling was bitter now.

The two talked for quite some time, having more in common than either would think. After a while though, Regina had to go back. She always went back. Sterling though, walked away. She couldn't be sucked back in to the hatred and anger. She'd rather be alone.

Sterling decided to go as far as possible from her father. She traveled and did odd jobs here and there. She was crafty and decent at many things. She would play instruments or help clean. She would repair things or do simple chores. She never stayed in one place for to long. Not since last time. She couldn't go through that again.

She heard news of her father's death. She didn't mourn. It made no difference to her. She learned of Regina's terrifying reign, and didn't bat an eye. She knew to well of the darkness in herself. Who was she to judge? What made Sterling stop though, was to learn the hunt for her sister. She knew the queen may come after her just for her relation she had to Snow. Just being her sister could get her killed.

She became Winter then. She introduced herself as Winter. She lived as Winter. Winter was fierce and cold as a season so, Winter she was. The irony of it snowing in winter was not lost on her. How well Winter fit better with Snow than Sterling did, but Winter was the opposite of Snow. As Winter, she finally embraced who she was. She was herself, darkness and all.

She heard them whispering. The group of men weren't subtle when plotting in front of her. Deciding what to do with her. Graphically. Of course they'd never get that close. They didn't know that though. They followed her out of town. They though it'd be easy to take everything she had. They'd get nothing.

When they thought it was far enough that no one would hear her scream, they made their move. They surrounded her, grabbed at her. It was Winter though. She was no longer Sterling and with a few jerky movements, as if pulling on strings, she had them falling to their knees. They were still, as if paralyzed.

"You can't hurt me." Winter whispered, thrusting her hands down harshly, and the men fell to the ground. They writhed in pain but Winter did nothing to help. "I'm no longer helpless." She smiled, walking away, leaving them to their pain.

News traveled. News of the mysterious monster of a girl with silver hair who could kill you with just a look. Everyone took it as just a rumor. One started by men who were ashamed of being bested by a girl. No one really thought it held much meaning. Not really.

They were only weary of the silver haired traveler because she was new. She wasn't a friend, so she couldn't be trusted. It was normal to be nervous around a stranger. Even if the stranger was small and thin. Even if the stranger looked to weak to do much. They were only rumors, but being vigilant wasn't silly. This whisp of a girl couldn't do anything.

Right?


End file.
